The Princess and the Bookworm
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: What happens when you combine a sophisticated but shy princess with an intelligent yet stubborn bookworm? LOVE IS WHAT! Join Princess Aurora and Belle as they experience this wonderful feeling. YURI AuroraxBelle DON'T LIKE YURI THEN DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**My name is PrincessErin (Erin) and this is my very first fanfic EVER! *dances* and this account's very first Disney fanfic EVER! *dances even more***

**Okay, I'm really excited so I'll make this quick. This is a romance story between two princesses, and before i even begin, i want to say one thing.**

**If you have a problem or do not like yuri (girl on girl love) then DO NOT READ THIS STORY! It's a princess romance, so if you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT! I can't make that any clearer, and i will not respond to any messages about it, because i am telling you NOW! **

**Anyways, let's turn the page! *cue magical disney noises***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade, all rights go to my god Walt Disney :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Princess and the Bookworm~<strong>

**1. What do I have to do today?**

The sun rose lazily over the small village, gently setting it's rays down on the farm and buildings. Birds were chirping as the rooster made his morning call. All the villagers were getting ready for the day ahead of them, yawning and scratching their bed hair and saying a casual "bonjour" to one another. However, at the inventor's house on the outskirts of the village, things weren't so serene.

"Tweet!" a small blue bird fluttered into the open window of a bedroom that was stacked with books in every place possible. On the desk, on top and inside a wardrobe and even on a desk made out of books to put more books on. The bird perched itself on a bedside table (made out of books) and started to chirp louder.

"Tweet tweet!"

The occupant of the small wooden bed groaned and flipped over with the pillow on top of the head. The bird scowled, then flew onto the blue quilt and chirped again.  
>"Tweet tweet!"<p>

The louder chirping made the occupant groan and extend out their backside, causing the bird to fly off. The bird continued to chirp, louder and more consistently that it made a small stack of books in the corner to tumble down.

"Argh! Jasper!" the occupant finally sat and shooed the bird away. The occupant was a girl, no older than 19, with a fair complexion and mahogany brown hair that fell in waves to her shoulder blades. The hair was ruffled and tangled from her sleep, and her eyes were a glistening hazel. This was Belle, she was the daughter of the inventor, Maurice, and known as the town's "Beauty." However, if only her psychological side would live up to her physique…

Belle didn't care about the way she looked, or what other people thought of her, and most of all, she did not believe in love. The only friends she had was this bluebird, Jasper, and her horse, Filipe.

"Pretty sure I get to sleep in on a Saturday morning," Belle groaned as she shook her mop of hair and sat up in her bed. Jasper, the bluebird, shrugged and chirped as he flew over to the wardrobe and pulled out Belle's clothes for the day, a white and blue dress. She changed out of her green night dress and slipped on the clothes, tying her brown hair in a loose ponytail and pushing the remaining locks of hair out of her eyes.

"Right," she said with a sigh as she walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Let's see was I have to do today."

There was no one there, which was no surprise. Her mother died when she was young, and her father was downstairs in the basement working on a new invention of some kind. Belle walked over to the kitchen and got out a simple glass of milk. Drinking and walking at the same time, she went over to a wooden post that had a white piece of paper attached to a nail. It was a list that her father wrote for her. He wrote it every night before he went to bed and stuck it up in the morning. Ripping it off, she read it and took a swig.

"Okay, go into town, drop off books, get more books and exercise Filipe. Pretty simple," she said to Jasper as she pocketed the note and picked up the basket on the table. The basket had the books she needed to return and a new invention her father had made-steam spray. If any man (Gaston) would try and hurt her, she would spray hot pepper steam in their face.

"Okay, let's go Jasper," Belle said, tapping her shoulder for Jasper to flutter and sit on as she opened the door and left the house.

(*0*)

"AURORA!" King Stephan's voice boomed through the hallway of the castle, echoing off the walls and causing servants to cower and hide. The king was thrashing through the castle and wrecking havoc in every room, trying to find his daughter, and princess, Aurora. His voice caused paintings and sculptures to shiver as he stormed through the castle, desperate to find his daughter.

Such daughter was sitting up in her room, daydreaming out the window down into the forest, her violet blue eyes were half open as she sighed. Phillip and King Hubert were currently in England for a year on business, and the long distance relationship wasn't working out so well. She hadn't heard from her prince in over a month, and she was starting to worry.

_"Why can't he show up in my dreams like he used to?" _she thought, moving back her flip-flopped bangs and looking down at a pair of birds that were nursing their young. She smiled, hoping for one day to nurse her own child with such love. Footsteps were tapping up to her door, and a gentle knock rapped on her door.  
>"Come in," Aurora called, looking around to see who it was. The door opened, and there stood Merry-weather, one of her fairies. The two smiled at each other, then the blue fairy dragged herself into the room and collapsed onto a chair in the corner.<p>

"Your father is after you, I suggest that you hurry before he tears down the castle," she said exhaustedly as Aurora stood up, nodded then left the room, tossing her golden hair down her back as she closed the door behind her.

Aurora tip-toed into the main throne hall and waited for her father to show up, and, sure enough, the king came tearing into the room, leaping three feet at a time, until he skidded to a halt In front of his daughter. Aurora was quite taken aback by the king's behaviour, but she kept as her normal kind and sophisticated self as the man cleared his throat.

"There you are! Just where were have you been? I have an urgent message for you and If I find out that you dreaming out that stinking window again-"  
>"I was in my room, father," Aurora responded in her calm voice as King Stephan took off his crown and wiped his forehead.<p>

"Well you won't be much help up in your room right now, will you? I need you to go into town and pick up my new stallion. You know, the-"

"Black wonder, Hector. I know father, you haven't stopped going on about him for the past three months," Aurora sighed, looking at the stained glass window and smiling. King Stephan, flabbergasted, clicked his fingers in front of his daughters face, bringing her back to earth.

"You must hurry! He needs to get to the stables and create royal foals as quickly as possible!"

"Calm down, father, I'll get Artemis and we can go collect him," Aurora said, thinking of her own horse and how she could use the exercise herself. Stephan nodded and pointed to the door.

"Good! Please change into some more comfortable clothes while I let the stable boys know to get Artemis ready, but please be quick! Young stallions are quite the trouble makers, you know," Aurora heard the words as she walked over to the door and nodded with a smile.

"I understand, father," she said, then walked out of the hall and up to her tower, changing into her grey dress, black corset and black hairband then hurried down to the stables where her French Warmblood, Artemis, stood waiting in her silver saddle and matching bridle. Aurora hoisted herself onto the saddle and ran over the things in her mind.

"Go into town, collect the horse and come back. Pretty simple," she said as she rode Artemis down the forest track, singing a gentle tune to herelf.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay! first chapter done! *still dancing* PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! I'm a newbie when it comes to fanfics, so don't feel shy to let me know if you love it or hate it, but remember what i said before, kay lovies? ;)<strong>

**Take care caramel!**

**~PrincessErin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There Lovelies!**

**PrincessErin here with the shining new chapter! It's more sparkly than Cinderella's glass slippers ;) See what I did there? hee hee**

**Okay, I know I'm late but I've been sooooo busy with schoolwork and assignments it's RIDICULOUS! I had my textiles major work PLUS theory booklet and my marine studies report due in all ON THE SAME DAY! I worked my butt off to finish them, then my BFF Vinny reminded me of this fanfic so I sat down and got the next chapter up! (yay me!)  
><strong>

**Now, this chapter contains a little love if you don't like lesbian love then DO NOT READ!  
>I'll shut up now, so please go ahead and enjoy the chapter!<strong>

**I Disclaim this 100% this is purely fanmade and all rights belong to Holy Disney my god :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~The Princess and the Bookworm~<strong>

**2. A colt and two fillies**

With Jasper on her shoulder and her twirling basket, Belle walked into town with her feet pattering on the cobble-street. Everyone was staring at her as she pushed back the locks of hair that fell into her eyes with a sigh. Men would ogle her and women would look at her over their noses, and all were thinking the same thing.

_"As beautiful as she is, she's an oddball."_

With another sigh, Belle jumped onto a carriage and took a shortcut to where she needed to go.

_"I know they think I'm weird, but there isn't much I can do about it," _she thought as she jumped off the carriage and walked into the bookshop.

"Bonjour, Belle!" the owner said happily as his favourite customer walked into the tiny shop and placed the book down on the shelf. Belle smiled at the man, then jumped onto the ladder and looked through the tiny shelf.

"Anything new?" she asked, peering at the different names on the spines of the books. The shopkeeper laughed as he put the book away.

"Nothing since yesterday," he chuckled, cleaning his glasses and staring at the shelf. Belle only sighed as she looked through the names, then pulled a book out that was navy blue with gold writing on the front.

"I'll borrow this one," she said, handing the book to the shopkeeper, who looked at it and smiled.

"Really? But you've read it twice!" Belle turned around at the words of the shopkeeper and smiled, causing him to blush. It was unusual for Belle to smile to naturally.

"Then I'll make it three," she said in a gentle voice as light radiated off her. The shopkeeper adjusted his glasses and spluttered before speaking.

"W-Well if you like It that much, th-then it's yours to keep," he managed to get the words out of his mouth as he smiled at Belle, whose eyes lit up with joy and gasped.

"Really? Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" she said, hugging the shopkeeper and skipping out of the store, leaving a dazed and confused old man behind.

(*0*)

Artemis' hooves clopped along the ground as Aurora entered the town. Many people stared at the magnificent horse and it's even more magnificent rider. Aurora's golden hair shone in the sunlight as her red lips smiled around, looking for the horse stands.

_"I'm sure this horse isn't to hard to miss," _she thought, the smooth motion of Artemis made her fall into a day-dream. However, the sound of a booming neigh caused her to jolt back to her senses.

Looking around, her eyes landed on a dirt yard with more horses than you could poke a stick at. However, there was one horse that stood out the most. A glistening colt with a pure black coat was rearing, his wild eyes shining.

_"I guess that's him," _Aurora thought as she walked over to the yard.

"Your majesty!" A young boy said as Aurora dismounted from Artemis with a smile.

"Hello, I've come to collect-"

However, she didn't get to finish her sentence because the colt was causing a commotion in the yard. It kicked out at other colts as mare whinnied and men jumped in to separate them.

"Hector," Aurora finished in a small voice as the boy sighed and placed his head in a hand.

"He's been like that all morning," he said in an exasperated voice as the older men were wrestling with the colt, throwing ropes over him and pulling.  
>"STOP IT!"<p>

A new voice, female, caused everything to go quite. The boy, the horsemen and Aurora all looked over at where the voice had come from. It was a girl, wearing a blue and white dress with her brown hair tied back. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was contorted with rage. Aurora felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the girl, who looked roughly the same age as her.

"You idiots, that's not way to get a horse!" The girl yelled as she jumped over the fence and landed in the dirt of the yard. The men gasped, knowing who it was.  
>"Belle! The inventor's daughter! You know it's not safe for a woman to be jumping into a yard full of horses.<p>

"Oh, bite the dust," The girl retorted, causing them to shut up. She sighed and pushed back locks of loose hair, staring at the men with disgust on her face. Belle held her hand out to the horse gently and stared into its wild eyes.

"Are you mad?" one man yelled, but belle ignored him, only keeping her out stretched hand centimetres away from the colt's muzzle. The horse reared up once, snorted a couple of times to intimidate the girl, who kept her focus.

"Please don't get hurt," Aurora whispered to herself, holding her breath as the horse stared at the girl. Then, out of the blue. The horse put his head against Belle's outstretched hand.

The men gasped, but there was a cry of joy and applause from the side. Belle looked over to see a girl clapping with a smile on her face. Belle's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the girl. Her hair was sunshine gold and fell down her back in curls. Her eyes were angled at the sides and were a violet blue. Her lips were redder than a bouquet of roses and her teeth were shinning white.

"So, who's the colt for?" she asked the boy next to the girl, who smiled and pointed to the girl next to him. It took Belle a while to realise who it was, and when she did, her jaw dropped. The girl had was staring up at the clouds with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"The Princess!" she exclaimed, and Aurora herself jumped in shock with a squeak. The startled princess put her hand up her mouth and blushed a furious red, causing Belle to giggle slightly. It was cute to see the princess like this, instead of her regular royal self.

"Y-Y-Yes? That's me," she said in a shaky voice as Belle stifled a laugh. She put a bridle on the colt and led him over to the princess. Up close, she was even more beautiful. Both girls stared into each other's eyes and melted in their gazes. Belle gave a tiny smile that Aurora returned shyly. There was a sweet scent in the air as a light blush adorned under both their cheeks.

"Belle?" The boy asked, and the brunette looked at the boy with a grin as the horse nickered behind her. Aurora, however, was still dreaming.

"Princess? Your Highness?" The boy asked, puzzled. Belle clicked her fingers in front of Aurora's face, who jumped back to reality with the same squeak as before. Belle stifled a laugh as she turned back to the boy, who pushed back his hair and cleared his throat.

"Princess, would you care for Belle to take the horse back to the palace with you?"

Aurora blinked, looked over at Artemis, then at the brunette in front of her, then grinned slightly, causing Belle's heart to flutter.

"Okay, she can help me take Hector back the stables," Aurora said, and her voice was so rich and clear that Belle could only nod and smile.

"I'd be honoured to," she said as Aurora untied her horse and mounted up. Belle hoped onto the back of the colt bareback and was able to keep him under control as they left the yard.

(*0*)

"Where did you learn to tame a horse like that?" Aurora asked as the left the village and walked down the forest pathway, noticing how Belle looked extremely calm with one hand on the reins while she sat bareback. Shrugging she answered the princess.

"My mother was good with horses, so papa thinks I got it from her."

"That's nice," Aurora said as Artemis flicked her ears as Hector walked beside. For a colt, he was calm around this young mare. Artemis was only four.

"So, what's this guy being used for?" Belle asked, stroking Hector's surprisingly silky mane. Aurora looked at the stunning black colt and smiled.

"Father wants to breed him with other mares."

"Maybe later when he gets more mature he can show him at the fair," Belle added, causing Aurora to look at her with raised eyebrows. Belle looked away and bit her lip.

"Sorry, just a thought,"

"Oh no, it's okay," Aurora said lightly, and Belle looked up at the princess, who was looking off into the trees.

"That would be fun," she sighed, as she got lost in a day-dream. Belle waved her hand in front of her face, and the Aurora blinked back to earth.

"Sorry, I go off into my own world at times," she said in a small voice. Belle grinned and waved the apology away like a fluffy cloud. (What? I like clouds, haters can hate.)

"Don't worry about it, I do that as well when I read books."

"You read?"

"Oh yeah, I love to read," Belle said with enthusiasm, and Aurora could see the light around the girl shine brighter.

"Just the plot lines and images that race through one's mind blows me away, I could get lost in literature until the end of time."

"That sounds wonderful," Aurora smiled at how bright and happy Belle seemed when she talked about books. Aurora looked at Artemis in thought.

"You know, in the castle we have three libraries," she said in a small voice. Belle's eyes widened with joy as a smile spread across her red lips.

"I like to read, too, and if you want, I'll give you access to every one of them, just to show my th-"

"Really? That's awesome!" Belle cried with joy, causing both horses to throw their heads back. Aurora stroked Artemis' neck as Belle calmed Hector down sheepishly.

"Sorry, but that sounds amazing, your highness," Belle said, but it was Aurora's turn to wave away the apology.

"Please, call me Aurora," she said as the two locked eyes again, their hearts fluttering.

"O-Okay, call me Belle," the brunette stuttered as they reached the bridge that led to the castle. Belle soaked it all in as they crossed it, hooves clopping along the stone.

(*0*)

Aurora led Belle to the stables where they both dismounted and settled Hector in.

"Thank you so much to taking him back with me," Aurora grinned as they walked out to the front. Belle shrugged and smiled, kicking a few stones away with her book and Jasper in the basket.

"Please, it was a pleasure, Aurora," she said, and her heart swelled as she said the beautiful name. the princess placed her hands behind her back as she looked up at the large castle windows, where the libraries were.

"I can get you access to the libraries whenever you want," she sighed, going off into a day-dream. Belle stared at the princess with her heart beating so fast that she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Then, out of the blue, she leaned in and _kissed Aurora on the lips_.

The princess' eyes widened in shock as their lips met and melted into one another. Belle's lips were warm, as was Aurora's. Belle soon realised what she was doing, then pulled away, lips apart and gasping for air. Both of them stared at each other, then Belle's eye widened in shock and embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, her heart pounding in her ears. She slowly backed away, then finally turned around and bolted back into the forest, leaving the stunned princess behind, touching her lips with a faint smile and dreamy mist in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokie that's it for now. Once again, if you read this and are not comfortable about yuri (girlxgirl) love then DO NOT READ TEH RET OF THIS STORY! Find a cleaner, happier prettier story about bunnies and ponies with rainbows, okay?<strong>

**Well thats all from me, please leave a review letting me know it you hated it or loved it and I'll see you next time :D**

**Take care caramel!**

**~Princess Erin **


End file.
